Chasing New York City Dreams
by Vienna02
Summary: Bella is a law student, moving to NYC. Come along as she experiences all the big city has to offer. A new job, school, friends and love come her way. She might be living her dreams, but what about the ones she left behind?


Hello Fan fiction world! I know how annoying author notes could be but just bear with me. This is my second attempt at a story. I lost inspiration for my first story about two years ago when I discovered the world of Twilight Fan fiction. I have just been reading stories for the past few years but I am ready to give it a shot. Inspiration for this story hit me about two weeks but I am in nursing school and was wrapping up the end of the semester so I couldn't really write. Well, school is over and I got over three months of summer so I have no excuse not to update. However I am not going to make a specfic update schedule, because I do not want to disappoint or keep you guys waiting. I am also really looking for a beta! I am awful with all things grammar and such so please message me if you're interested. Thanks and I hope you all enjoy the first chapter.

On a side note, I like to add little things about my life into my story as well. I am a huge soccer fan and my boyfriend is English so we will have an English soccer loving Edward in this story. Okay without further ado, Chasing New York City Dreams'.

* * *

Prologue

(September 2013)

JPOV

As I sat in the crowded bar, surrounded by new faces in a new city hell a new state I couldn't help but smile. For the first time in many years I felt good, no not good great. When I was offered a new job with the opportunity to move to New York city, I decided to finally get out of Washington and do something different with my life. Yes, I would miss my family and friends but Washington held painful memories for me as well. I found and lose the love of my life. After years of moping and unsteady relationships I made a decision to be a man, the man she would want me to be a man worthy of her. I can't lie and say I hadn't thought of running into her here, but over 8 million people lived here so the chances were slim.

I continued to scan the bar. NYC was so different than Seattle. People dressed without a care in the world and stayed up all night and day. The city housed so many different types of people yet I never felt more at home. The tall buildings, bright lights, 24 hours restaurants, the art on apartment buildings all of it gave the great city its character. Since moving here 2 months ago I haven't had a chance to be bored exploring everything the city has to offer. NYC has been go to me, good for me. As I turned to face the bar a arm knocked into mine almost spilling my beer.  
"I'm sorry man it's a bit crowded in here," a tall skinny blonde haired man with a Southern accent stated.

"No problem man." I responded as he grabbed two pitchers of beer and walked off. I watched him leave and walk back to a table that had five other people. He slid into the booth next to tiny women immediately putting his arm around her. She was short with black spiky hair. I could only see the top half of her body but she seemed to be wearing some kind of fur vest with brightly colored sleeves. In Seattle she would have gotten stares everywhere she went, but here in New York she probably hardly gained a second glance. She looked up and smiled at him but continued on telling a story very animatedly, may I add. She was talking to the other two people at the table a blonde women and large man.

The man seemed more interested in the hamburger in front of him than the women's story. He was huge, just from sitting down I could tell probably around 6'1 and build like a gym buff. The blonde was, well no other way to put it but hot. She had to be some kind of model, all long blonde hair bright blue eyes and perfect teeth. The four of them were obviously coupled up. The last person at the table was a doctor of some sort, for he was still in his blue scrubs. He had hair all over the place that was an off penny color, I'm not into men but can admit he probably gets a few ladies. He was seated next to the muscle head, smiling at his friends and didn't seem to mind being the fifth wheel.

As I drank my beer I continued to watch them laugh with each other and share food. I couldn't help but feel a bit jealous. NYC is a great city but can feel lonely. I have yet to make any solid friends but cannot wait to have my own group of friends like the ones I watched at the table. I was a young guy in a big city, ready to have some friends to go out with on the weekends or just chill out with.

The door of the bar opened blowing a cool gust of wind into the bar. A woman with long, straight brown hair strolled in. Clearly a power women dressed in a suit with a large black bag thrown over her shoulder. She walked over to the table of five I had been watching before. The doctor stood up and kissed her. She slid into the both next to the large man, immediately greeting the others while the doctor sat down next to her.

I couldn't take my eyes off of her. Her long brunette hair and charming smile she was absolutely beautiful. Suddenly the black haired girl squealed so loudly a few people turned to stare. She was gripping the brunettes hand and smiling ear to ear. She was looking from her to the doctor who gave her a nod, and suddenly they were all up from the table. Laughing, hugging and cheering. The muscular guy and the southern blonde were patting the doctor on the back and congratulating him while the brunette was holding up her left hand to the blonde model and black haired women. A glittering ring shined on her left finger, and my world shattered at that moment. As I watched her smile up her finance I couldn't help but remember when she used o smile at me like, my Bella.

* * *

So I know its short, but it is only a prologue. Please review and let me know what you think. Thanks!


End file.
